Broken Glass and Mended Hearts
by Debraaaa
Summary: I hate Kenny's parents. I love Kenny...and so does Stan :    Stenny ! T for violence and gayness


_**Me: So, this may be a little bit rubbish as i wrote it late last night**_

_**Kenny: mmpfh mpfhfh mpfhfhfh mpffhfhfh moffhfhfhf! (More like 3am this morning!)**_

_**Me: Kinneehhh!**_

_**Kenny: *Hides under bed***_

_**Me: Now, where was I...Oh yes... Please enjoy and Reveiw**_

* * *

"Aww sweet!" I said to myself, relaxing back into my sofa as my favourite show, Terrance & Phillip came on the TV. This was definatly the highlight of having my parents out of town, even though Kyle was at Jew camp and couldn't spend it with me, us being SuperBestFriends and all.

So, with my parnets away and Shelly at college, I, 16 year old Stan Marsh, had the house to myself for the weekend.

I jumped a mile as my phone buzzed from beside me. I had a message. I glanced at who it was from before reading it.

_Kenny_

_- U Home?_

I smiled. Okay, so I had a little bit of a crush on the guy.

_-Yeah. Everything ok? Wnna come ova?_

...

No reply.

I started to worry a little. Kenny had a lot of family problems. He had talked to Kyle and I about them. His mom and dad drank. A lot. Which always ended with them fighting. They had no jobs, which meant no money. His older brother, Kevin, stole to feed the family. Kenny hated it. He just wanted out.

Again I jumped as a loud knock came from the door. AS I opened it, a soaked, orange dressed figure threw his arms around my neck, sobbing into my shoulder. I blushed slightly and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I may have lied when I said it was a crush. I was totaly in love with him.

"Kenny. What happened?"

He mumbled something into my shoulder

"What?"

"

He pulled away a little. "He- he hit me" he whispered, rubbing tears from those beautiful ocean eyes of his. I notied a darkening bruise forming over one eye. He was soaked from the rain falling heavily behind him and blood was runnning down one arm.

"Shit" I muttered, hugging him again. "C'mon" I pulled him into the house and closed the door.

Sitting him down on the toilet lid, I reach for the medicine cabinet and pulled out the first aid kit.

"Here" I said, handing him some dry clothes I had grabbed on the way to the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the bath opposite him.

As he pulled his parka over his head, I couldn't help but gasp.

His white tshirt was stained with red, large shards of glass sticking out of his arm, from wrist to shoulder.

"He...smashed a bottle..." Kenny sniffed.

He pulled his tshirt off and threw it on the floor next to his parka. My heart sped up a little as I looked at his toned chest, glistening with blood. I blushed, hope Kenny didn't notice.

_Focus Stan!_ I said to myself. I picked up the tweezers from the first aid kit and, being as gentle as I could, began to pull out the glass. Everytime I did Kenny winced, but did his best to hide it.

I'd never seen Kenny like this. I'd never seen him so hurt, so broken. It was breaking my heart.

I wasn't gonna let him hurt anymore.

"Run away with me" I said, surprising both of us.

"Wh-what?"

I picked up a bandage and started wrapping up his now clean arm.

"Let's leave. Let's get on the nest train and get out of here."

"you...you would do that? For me?" He sounded so god damn innocent, looking at me with his big sapphire eyes, still overflowing with tears.

"Kenny...I...I" I took a deep breath, "I love you" I looked at my feet. "I would do anything just to see you happy again"

I was greated by silence. I looked up, and was shocked as a pair of lips came crashing into m own.

As we broke aprt, my eyes were met with two sparkling, ocean orbs.

"We're not leaving South Park" Kenny said, a small grin on his tearstricken face. "I'm not ruining your life just cause mine it a mess."

I tried to argue, but he cut me off. "But this does mean I can stay here anytime, and for any reason."

I laughed. "Duh!" He kissed me again, and pulled me into a hug. I held him tightly, never wanting to let go

The moonlight washed over my room, giving everything a silver glow. I turned besdie me and glance at Kenny, god he looked so peaceful. FAst asleep, his golden hair had fallen over his eyes, where a dark bruise was now bold against his pale skin.

I cuddled closer to him. I wouldn't let anything hurt him anymore. He was mine.

* * *

_**Me: Le Gasp! Stenny O.o Sorry for the cheesy "Run away with me" bit. It was late...or early as Kenny says *Evil looks***_

_**Kenny: Mmph... Mpfhff. mpfhfhf mpfhfhf mpfhh mopfhfhf mpfhfhf mpfhfhf pmpfhfhf (Ermmm... Ouch. Why am I always hurt in these)**_

_**Me: * Rolls eyes* Cause it makes everything more emotional. Reveiw please :)**_

_**Kenny: Mpfhf mpfhffhf mpfhfhf mpffhfhf (They ain't gonna reveiw)**_

_**Me: *Gives evil stare to reader* Reveiws save lives. Everytime you read and don't reveiw, a Kenny dies.**_

_**Kenny: Mphft! ( Hey!)**_

_**Me: SAVE THE KENNY'S... DONATE YOUR REVEIWS!**_


End file.
